


哥哥

by theuser_anotheridea



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuser_anotheridea/pseuds/theuser_anotheridea
Kudos: 1





	哥哥

回房的时候就觉得不对了。  
室友不在休息，浴室也没有使用过的痕迹。整间卧室空荡荡的，全然没有平日里00后弟弟们窝在一处打闹的热闹。  
他拿起手机，看到珉析的未读消息，00后弟弟们溜出去玩不敢让他知道，现在夜深了打不到车回来。正准备吐槽他们几句要他们注意安全，羊驼先生又后知后觉地意识到，小中单没成年不能喝酒，连忙打电话过去要他们注意一点，没人接。  
一股无力感泛上头，羊驼拎起外套，金赫奎敲响了领队的门。  
另一边郑志勋还真就沾了酒。虽说还有半个月就要成年，小孩还是有点怵。然而也没人想到他是个易醉体质，半杯就喝懵了。整个桌子从热闹喝到寂静，郑志勋全程安静得像是只睡着的猫。  
突然听到辅助说要给赫奎哥发消息，小猫扁扁嘴，不知为何突然要哭出来一样，口齿不清地喊了一句：“他又不会在意我们去哪里！”眼角泛着红的小猫咪像是受了天大的委屈：“他都没有在意过我！”腮帮子又鼓起来，头发也乱七八糟，完全一副流浪街头的辛酸样子。  
喊了两句以后，小猫再次安静下来，注意到整桌人百脸懵逼的表情。他真就扁嘴哭出来了：“我都那么明显地喜欢赫奎哥了啊，为什么哥要装作不知道的样子啊！”  
“讨厌他”小猫把下巴埋进膝盖间，连连嗫喏着：“讨厌哥……”  
整个桌子更加安静了。辅助懵了许久，看一眼手机发现了这个被讨厌人的未接来电。差不多意识到了羊驼会拉上领队来找人，大致看了一下所有人的情况，年纪轻轻的小辅助默  
默地给中单开了间房。  
志勋啊……只能帮你到这儿了。  
后来，领队不负金赫奎望成功把00后小朋友们捞上车，却发现羊驼不见了。

金赫奎敲了敲门，正担心着小中单是不是已经睡过去了，突然就被拉进去了。他看着眼前长手长脚一脸无辜的郑志勋，突然有点想笑，问他“为什么撒谎啊，你这样子明明就是没醉啊”又准备动手开门领人回去。刚刚转身，他就被小中单按在了门板上。  
猫咪即使是醉了也力气离奇，还是那个粘腻的弟弟，他的手就抵在自己额头和门板之间，带着浅浅酒气的气息就在耳边，就像是要吻上耳后或脖颈。羊驼顿时就僵硬了。郑志勋整个人就蹭在他身上，年轻的肉体带着一团火气。炸毛的猫一句一句地在他耳边 ，一字一顿地问：  
“哥在装傻吗？”  
“难道我没有表现的很明白吗？”  
“为了不吓到哥，没有亲过哥，所以不明白吗？”  
“还是说。哥非要做过才知道呢。”  
“知道我喜欢哥。”  
金赫奎想挣开他，却发现猫咪的力气出乎意料地大。他只好就着这个暧昧的姿势安抚炸毛的小猫，“先放开我好吗。志勋，你醉了，先休息好不好，很晚了。”

“看来哥还是……不明白。”郑志勋强硬地将人扳回来。  
这一次猫很坚定地咬住他。  
郑志勋没有什么亲吻的经验。他只是纯粹凭着猫的那一股占有欲。先是奶猫似的轻咬，然后是反复地舔弄和吮吸，他笨拙却坚定地撬开羊驼的唇齿，像个只有一身热血的傻孩子闯荡世界一样真诚和勇敢。  
金赫奎发现自己没有拒绝的余地。  
牙齿被撬开的时候，他以为已经断情绝欲的心也好像被猫那样热烈的火气灼烧着。他对小中单的百般示好装作视而不见。纵容他暧昧的时候却又那么自然。  
他不是没想过再被谁攻陷，但没有想到自己居然会那么……溃不成军。  
他的小猫百般不舍地放开他，牙齿辗转又咬上了耳垂，他在响亮的吮吸声里听到模糊不清的抱怨，又好像带着一股得意“明明喜欢我，为什么要装不知道”  
他放弃抵抗了。

就这么滚到了床上。  
明明是猫自己要的，最后又是他本人慌了。他就那么跪在金赫奎身上，眼神里一片清澈茫然。金赫奎认命般从床头柜里掏出东西丢给他，宛如上刑场一样地悲愤。猫是个好学生，拿虎牙叼他，刚好有点疼但又不至于让他推开的力度。  
咬他，舔弄他，甚至对他上手。从耳垂到胸口。一只手攥着他按到头顶，一只手揉他胸前的肉粒，一直保持着好奇心捏掐，直到他弓着身子漏出呻吟说不要，就开始吮吸。间或抬头吻他，舔掉他眼泪。问他  
我怎么会那么喜欢你。  
哥？  
金赫奎羞耻到眼泪憋不住，夹紧膝盖骂他。猫于是拆了东西，对他身后根本没人开发过的小穴下了手。  
金赫奎被他灵活的手指折腾得奄奄一息。职业选手的手都是人类的宝藏。这只宝藏蓄谋已久，将微凉的润滑剂细致地一圈一圈抹进去，指节在紧致的甬道里旋转，指尖甚至开始抠挖。金赫奎弓着身子，把呻吟埋在被子里。郑志勋明显感到那处开始紧缩，他笑起来说“哥哥别那么小气。”穴口绞紧指尖。  
猫是好奇的动物。他放开羊驼的手，环住腰，将下身微微抬起。  
猫的目光有如实质。金赫奎终于再次羞耻得哭出来。他的私密处被疼爱的弟弟探索着、发掘着，直到找到了那处让他尖叫起来的敏感腺体。弟弟好学，开始想尽一切办法研究那块敏感的软肉。他开始慌了，随即就是一波一波阈值高到可怕而短暂的快感，顺着脊髓折磨他的大脑。眼睛流水，欲望的前端也开始流水，郑志勋腾出手掐了一把，金赫奎今晚第三次哭出来。  
将射不射的点上，弟弟掐住前端，早就硬的发疼的欲望卡在穴口，青筋的搏动清晰得可怕。他脑子里已经下意识的勾勒出小中单的欲望抵着穴口不断磨蹭的样子。这些图景不再被立即判断为色情，而是他自己的欲望。金赫奎哭着骂他要做就做不做滚，小猫俯身在自己心爱的羊驼先生耳边，软软糯糯地开始问：“哥要做什么？”  
嗯？  
哥要谁？  
哥喜欢的弟弟那么多呢……  
要谁？  
金赫奎的眼泪已经把睫毛全糊起来了。他哭得上气不下气，被卡在阈值上的快感折磨得顾不上羞耻。一直温温柔柔和和气气的声音此时也低沉嘶哑染上了情欲，弟弟恶意的问题一遍一遍地重复，他就一遍一遍呻吟“要……小勋”  
要小勋操进来……难受  
小勋？  
郑志勋疯了。  
羊驼觉得自己可能说错话了。酒店昏黄灯光下弟弟的眼睛红了。羊驼玩暧昧混情场那么多年，却没有正儿八经遇到过染着绝望情欲的眼神。  
现在他知道了。

即使有润滑，郑志勋不管不顾一路操进来还是让他痛呼出来。年轻的男孩太粗大，羊驼觉得自己被撑坏了。他下意识就要推着往前缩。  
被紧致甬道裹住的感觉让年轻的猫有点上瘾。猫卡着他手腕不要他逃，尝试着摆腰找到那个角度，微妙地磨蹭和冲撞，成功地听到他的ad第四次哭出来说不要。  
郑志勋卡着他的腰往里抽送，速度越来越快，他一遍一遍哭说不要，太过了，欲望将身体深处填满的感觉太过可怕，既让他满足，又让他更加贪婪。他甚至将腿缠上了弟弟的腰。郑志勋一遍一遍在他耳边说。  
哥哥。  
不是哥哥要我操的吗？  
不可以装不喜欢啊哥哥。  
哥哥？  
金赫奎掐住了他胳膊。郑志勋福至心灵地握住他哥哥的欲望。金赫奎睁着一双被迷茫和情欲填满的眼睛望向他，猫顿时觉得他不能再硬了。  
感到身下又被撑开胀大，金赫奎哑着嗓子求他“给我”  
郑志勋坏心眼地问他：“给哥哥？”  
“哥哥喜欢我吗？”  
“喜……喜欢”小猫听着回答又开始向里冲撞，还不忘几次撸动，前后都被照顾的感觉将羊驼送上了云端。猫甚至腾出手将金赫奎的手抚上结合处，他说:“小勋也喜欢哥哥。”  
哥哥……不能再装不在意我了。  
金赫奎哭着射出来。  
淡白色微凉的精液沾在肚子上，郑志勋上手抹开，金赫奎害羞到挣扎着要他走。  
就这么卡着让哥哥射了两次，直到金赫奎真的力气耗干哭都哭不出来。郑志勋抱着人去浴室清理干净，给他裹上浴巾抱回床上。  
他哥是真的累狠了。几乎沾上枕头就睡过去了。郑志勋望着枕边心心念念那么久的眉眼，还是觉得夙愿成真美好到不真实。他的指尖轻轻地抚过ad的眉眼，像是要把爱人的面孔刻进心里。在意识到自己流泪以前，他把脑袋窝羊驼温暖的胸膛。  
睡着前最后一个念头是……想这么抱着哥哥一辈子。


End file.
